All's Fair in Love and War
by mad-tv-girl
Summary: Weird idea that came to me. Don't read if you're a ben fan as he is a horrible person in this fic. Pairings: JoPJ mostly, SuzieJonesy, Ben? High Adult Themes, not for people under 1516 years
1. Chapter 1

**ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**

WARNING TO ALL READERS

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A MAJOR BEN FAN

BEN HAS BEEN MADE A HORRIBLE PERSON IN THIS FIC. THIS IS NOT WHAT I HOPE TO HAPPEN BUT THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME. DO NOT EXPRESS YOUR DISTURBANCE AT BEN BEING SEEN SO BAD TO ME AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Summary

Setting about the end of season 11. Jo has not left. PJ and Jo's relationship is going well. Sparks of tension will soar when two other Mt. Thomas Males find love within the station.

----

(Locker Room – Jo and Suzie)

'Come on Suze, just tell me. You can't deny it.'

'Well I am.'

'I saw him sneak out of the pub last night. And you didn't even come.'

'Well if you saw him, he didn't do a very good job of sneaking out did he?'

'Don't change the subject Suzie. So what was he like?'

'That, Joanna, is none of your god damn business.'

'Ah, so you did.'

'You don't give up do you?' Suzie said with a sigh.

'Not easily, no. Come on, details.'

'In your dreams Jo. Alright. I slept with Jonesy. Are you happy now?'

'No. I still don't know anything I didn't already know.'

Suzie glared at Jo as she shut her locker door.

'And you're not going to find out anymore, from me. Bye, bye.' Suzie walked out the door shutting it behind her.

(That Night – PJ, Jo & Ben's House)

Ben watched as Jo turned everything in the lounge room over looking for the TV remote.

'Where the god damn hell is it?'

'Jo. You're up now just change it on the TV.'

She went to press a button on the TV and when she stood up Ben was right next to her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She put her hands up to push him away as PJ walked in the door.

'I don't believe it.' He turned and walked out the door.

Jo pushed him off and raced after PJ.

'Peej, wait. Let me explain.'

'Looked pretty self-explanatory to me. You kissed. I just have to face the facts.'

'He kissed me. I went to push him away. Please. PJ I love you. I would never kiss someone else. You have to believe me.'

'Why?' he walked out the front door shutting it behind him and she heard his car drive off.

She stormed back into the lounge room to face Ben.

'What the hell was that about?'

'I love you.'

'Well I don't love you. I love PJ. And thanks to you, our relationship may just be over. I hope you're happy with what you've achieved tonight. I hope you're god damn happy.'

She turned and stormed into her and PJ's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

(Station Main Office – Next Day – Suzie and Jonesy are late)

Tom walked into the station and was met with an eerie silence. Ben and Jo were sitting at their desks starring at paperwork but not actually doing anything. PJ's office door was shut. And Jonesy and Suzie were not there.

'Where are Jones and Raynor?'

His question received no answer.

'Don't all jump to answer to answer me!'

'No idea.' Ben snapped.

'Don't know.' Jo replied.

'Parrish, go see what's keeping her.'

'Sure.' She said. 'Anything to get me out of here.' She muttered under her breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

She wandered through to the watch house and knocked on the door. When nothing happened she knocked again.

'Suze. It's Jo. What the hell are you doing? Tom's about to blow a fuse.'

Still nothing.

'Suze? Are you there?'

(Inside Watch House)

Suzie sat up when she heard a knock at the door. It was followed by Jo's voice.

'Shit! Jonesy wake up.'

He mumbled something unrecognisable and rolled over.

'I'm serious. We're like half an hour late.'

'What?' he managed to form a word this time.

'We're late. Jo's at the door yelling at me to get moving.'

'Shit. Work.'

'Yeah.'

'Go answer the door.'

'What do I tell Jo?'

'I don't know. Make up something. The alarm didn't go off. Anything.'

Suzie rolled out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on and went and opened the door.

'Well the hell have you been?' Jo snapped.

'Good morning to you too.'

'Funny. Tom's about to explode.'

'I overslept. The alarm didn't go off it.'

'Let me guess, Jonesy forgot to set it.'

'What's this got to do with him?'

'I'm not as stupid as I might look. He just walked past behind you.'

'Loser.' She exclaimed.

'Just move it. Fast. And tell him to do the same.' She turned and headed back towards the station.

'Whatever possessed you to walked past the open door?'

'Oh.'

'Exactly.'

'She probably knew anyway. She's a bigger gossip than my little sister.'

She snuck in a few minutes after Jonesy and tried to avoid the Boss.

'I would suggest the pair of you invest in a new alarm clock. One that actually works.'

'Yes Boss.' She said before taking her seat.

(Later that Day – Still Station)

Tom stuck his head out his office and called Jo in.

'Would you care to explain why you, Stewart and PJ have not exchanged words once today?'

'Out topics of conversation obviously haven't crossed. That's not a crime is it?'

'If you're private life starts to affect…'

'Private?' she interrupted him. 'That's a joke. Why don't you ask Ben? He seems to want to get involved in my private life.' She turned and walked out the office.

'Parrish!' he called out after her. He got up to follow her but stopped when he saw Suzie get up and follow her out the back door.

(Back Verandah – Suzie and Jo)

'Hey,'

'Go away Suzie.'

'What's going on? You've got all the personality of a wet mop today?'

'It's not fair.' The tears started the stream down her face. 'Everything's ruined now.'

'What's ruined?'

'Me and PJ.'

'Why? Did you have a fight.'

'No, not really, because fighting actually involves exchanging words. He won't even talk to me.'

'What happened?'

'Ben kissed me.'

'What?'

'He kissed me.'

'Did you…'

'No. Ofcourse not. PJ walked in. I had my hands up trying to push him away. And he took it the wrong way. I tried to explain but he won't listen. I would never, ever do anything to harm my relationship with PJ. Never.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you.'

'That's alright.'

'Do you want me to talk to PJ?'

'Nah. It's not your problem. You shouldn't have to get involved.'

'I know what happened. I'm already involved. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care.'

(3 Days Later – PJ, Ben and Jo's House)

PJ got home expecting Jo and Ben to both be home but was surprised that the house appeared to be empty. He went into his bedroom to change his clothes and saw Jo lying in an uncomfortable looking position on the bed. He watched her for a minute, thinking how had things gone so wrong when he realised she wasn't breathing. He rang for an ambulance and started giving her mouth-to-mouth trying to restart her breathing.

Will She Survive?

What Happened?

Find Out Next Time in … Love and War


	2. Chapter 2

All's Fair in Love and War 

Previously in **Love and War**

(3 Days Later – PJ, Ben and Jo's House)

PJ got home expecting Jo and Ben to both be home but was surprised that the house was empty. He went into his bedroom to change his clothes and saw Jo lying in an uncomfortable looking position on the bed. He watched her for a minute, thinking how had things gone so wrong when he realised she wasn't breathing. He rang for an ambulance and started giving her mouth-to-mouth trying to restart her breathing.

(Hospital – Still That Night)

When they took Jo off to the emergency room he went to ring Tom.

'Tom, it's PJ.'

"Hey PJ, what's up?"

'I'm at the hospital. I got home and Jo was unconscious.'

"It's she alright? Have they stabilized her?"

'I don't know. We only just got here.'

"I'll be right there."

'OK. Thanks. Bye.'

Tom arrived at the hospital to find PJ pacing back and force across the waiting room.

'PJ, did something happen between you and Ben?'

'Why?'

'I found this when I went to leave. It'd been slipped under my door.'

"Tom, I hope you accept this as my formal resignation. Events have occurred that have forced me to leave Mt. Thomas immediately. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Sincerely, Ben Stewart."

'Resigned. Woah.'

'PJ, if something happened. Now would be a good time to tell me.'

'Mr Hasham?' A doctor came through a doorway.

'What's going on? Is she alright?'

'I'm afraid I have bad news.'

'Is she alive?'

'Yes. And overtime she will heal. I'm afraid her injuries are actually more emotional than physical.'

'What do you mean? What happened to her.'

'Mr Hasham, Miss Parrish was raped.' PJ gasped.

'No. That's Impossible. Ben was home with her the whole…' he paused as if a light bulb had gone off. 'The whole time.'

'PJ. What the hell are you on about?'

'Something did happen. I walked in on Jo and Ben kissing. Her arms were on his shoulders. She told me she was trying to push him away. I wouldn't believe her.'

'You think Ben raped her?'

'You tell me. I don't know what to think anymore.'

'This is Ben Stewart we are talking about. He's was supposed to be your best mate.'

'Yeah. And he wasn't supposed to kiss my girlfriend.'

'Can we see her, doctor?'

'Let me talk to her. Ask her if she is up for visitors.'

'Okay.'

The doctor returned ten minutes later.

'I'm sorry. She doesn't want to see anyone.'

'Please. Have you told her who's here? She'll want to see me.'

'Mr Hasham, I'm sorry.'

'Can, you give her a message for me?' Tom said, an idea forming.

'Sure.'

'Tell her. Tom's here. And can I please talk to her.'

'I'll pass the message on. But there's no guarantee it will work.'

'Just try.'

'Okay.'

She returned 15 minutes later.

'OK. 10 Minutes.'

'Thank you.'

'Tom, tell her I'm sorry. And that I love her.'

'Sure.'

'Jo, do you know who it was?'

'Ofcourse I do. I'm not stupid.'

'Will it mean anything if I told you Ben's resigned?'

'What?' she read the letter and threw it back to Tom.

'So he thinks he can just run away and take everything with him. I don't think so. It was him. All right. Ben Stewart. He raped me. I know you think I've lost it. But it was him. Bastard.'

'I thought PJ had truly lost his marbles when he said he thought it was Ben. He said that it was impossible Ben was home with you the whole time. He just put two and two together.'

'Is he out there? In the waiting room.'

'Yes. He told me to tell you he was sorry. And that he loved you. We won't let him get away with it, Jo. I promise you.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep Tom. He already has. Does everybody know?'

'No, only me and PJ.'

'Tell them tomorrow. And ask Suzie, if she has time. Could she come and see me.'

'Sure.'

'Tell PJ, I don't want to see him yet.'

'Jo,'

'I just need sometime to get my head around things. Maybe tomorrow.'

'All right. You take care.' He leant over and kissed her on the forehead and left the room.'

'Well?' he met PJ in the waiting room.

Tom shook his head and then PJ sighed.

'She said maybe tomorrow.'

PJ nodded.

'Go home. You're not doing any good here. Come back tomorrow. You know if you want us to try and find him to lay charges we need you to give us a statement. What you found when you got home.'

'Yup. I'll come in tomorrow morning and do it.'

'Good.'

(Next Morning – Station)

Tom walked in the front door and towards his office, but stopped when Jonesy spoke.

'Boss, where's Jo, PJ and Ben? Do you know?'

'We need to talk.'

'Is something wrong?' Suzie asked, a worried expression clouding her face.

'Last night I got a call from PJ. He'd found Jo unconscious when he'd got home. I went to go to the hospital. And I found a note that had been slipped under my door. It was a letter of resignation. From Ben.'

'Ben's resigned. Why?'

'Let me finish. Then you'll understand. The doctor told me and PJ, Jo had been raped.'

Suzie gasped as she went pale.

'Oh my god. Is she going to be alright?'

'She will be fine. She just needs some time. I thought PJ had truly lost his marbles when he told me whom he suspected. However Jo confirmed it.' He paused, and Jonesy's eyes widened as he figured things out.

'Ben raped her? Ben Stewart? No. There must be some kind of mistake. He wouldn't do that. The three them have been close friends for years.

Suzie's face went an even paler shade of white.

'Are you sure Boss?'

'Jo did confirm it.'

'So what's going to happen? If we've lost Ben and for a while, Jo.'

'I'm not one hundred percent sure yet.' Tom disappeared into his office leaving Suzie and Jonesy alone with their thoughts to take everything in.

'Hey, you OK?' Jonesy asked her, her face was just starting to regain its colour.

'Not really. I can't believe it. I mean, Ben. Him and PJ have been mates for over 6 years. And Jo. Even him and Jo have been friends for ages. What would've possessed him to do it Jonesy? What must have been going through his head?'

'I have no idea Suze. I really don't.'

They looked up and the sound of the front door and watched as PJ walked in and straight into Tom's office.

'Poor PJ. It must be horrible.'

'I can't even begin to imagine,'

Will PJ and Jo get back together?

What will the new cop be like?

Find out next time… in love and war


	3. Chapter 3

All's Fair In Love and War 

Previously in **Love and War**

They looked up and the sound of the front door and watched as PJ walked in and straight into Tom's office.

'Poor PJ. It must be horrible.'

'I can't even begin to imagine,'

(Later that Day – Station)

Tom stuck his head out the door of his office and called Suzie in.

'I spoke to Jo last night. She wanted to know if you would go and see her.'

'Ofcourse I will. I'll go tonight when I finish work.'

'No pressure, but talk to her about PJ.'

'She still won't see him?'

'It's killing him. He wants so much to help her but she won't let him.'

'I'll try.'

'Thanks.'

(Hospital – That Night)

'Hey, how ya feeling?'

'Better.'

'That's good. We were worried about you.'

Suzie sat down and they talked about things, Suzie didn't push anything.

Suddenly, as if after trying to keep her composure together she had just run out of energy, she snapped, and the tears started to flow.

'How could he do it Suze, he was supposed to be our friend.'

'I know.' She wrapped her arms around Jo, supporting her as she cried.

They continued talking for about an hour.

'Jo, I was thinking, if you aren't ready to go home when you get released, I've got a spare room. You can stay with me for a while.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. You don't have to answer yet. Just think about it.'

'Thanks. I will, think about it, I mean.'

The nurse came in and told Suzie it was time to go.

'Suze, if you talk to PJ. Tell him to come see me tomorrow. Not tonight. Tomorrow morning. And that I love him.'

'Sure. He'll be here. I know.'

(Imperial – That Night)

Suzie arrived at the pub and was pleased to see PJ sitting there.

'Hey,'

'Hey Suze, how's Jo?'

'Better, I think. She told me tell you something.'

'What?'

'That she loves you. And she wants you to come see her.'

PJ started to get up.

'Not now. Tomorrow morning.'

'OK. Thanks.'

'No problem. I might head off. Bit tired.'

'Come on stay. Just one drink.'

'Nah, I'll see you all tomorrow.'

Only PJ saw Suzie's wink towards Jonesy, however he was too wrapped up in thoughts of Jo to realise.

About an hour later Jonesy headed off.

(Watch House – Knock on Door)

'You took your time.' Suzie smirked when she let Jonesy in the front door.

'Didn't want to look suspicious.'

'Oh come on, a bomb could have gone off in there and they wouldn't have realised.'

'I can't even imagine what PJ must be going through. I mean, Ben was supposed to be his best mate.'

'I know. When I went to see Jo, I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say, to someone who's just been raped by one of her best friends.'

'I have no idea.' He leant over and kissed her as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

(Hospital – Next Morning)

PJ took a deep breath and shifted the bouquet of yellow roses to his other hand as he knocked on the door and eased it open.

'Hey Joey, how ya feeling?'

'Better. Lot better.'

'That's good.'

'Come here, I need a hug.' He placed the roses next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm so sorry I didn't believe ya Joey.'

'That's OK. You're here now, that's what matters.'

'Do you know when you might be able to get out of here?'

'The final test results will be back tomorrow morning. If they're ok, tomorrow afternoon.'

'Good, I miss you.'

'Actually, I don't think I will go home though.'

'Why not?'

'Suzie offered me the spare room at the watch house. It's not you Peej. I can't go back there, not yet. Just give me a week or two. OK?'

'I guess. If that's what you want.'

'PJ. I'm not scared of you or anything like that. I know you'd never hurt me. It's just the memories the house will hold. I will come home. Just, not quite yet.'

'OK.'

'It's not like you won't see me. I'll be back at work in a few days. And until then I'll come in and see you. I promise.'

'OK.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too. Don't you ever forget that.'

He stayed a bit longer before he headed off to the station. He called Suzie into his office.

'Why didn't you tell me you offered Jo a room in the watch house?'

'She hadn't said yes. I didn't think I had to. Sorry.'

'Well, just so you know. She's said yes now.'

'PJ, don't take offence to it. She's been through hell.'

'What you think I don't know that?'

'Ofcourse you do. The house will hold bad memories. Just give her some time to get through it. On the exterior she may be, a strong person. But rape's hard PJ. It takes the strongest person and it can crumble them to pieces. Just give her a chance.'

'I'm sorry I got pissed off at you. What matters is that it will help Jo.'

'Exactly.'

(Hospital – Next Afternoon)

'Hey, you escaping yet?'

'Yeah. I can go now.'

'Good. PJ told me what you decided.'

'It's still OK isn't it?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'I mean, I don't want to ruin your relationship with Jonesy.'

'You are feeling better.'

Jo smiled.

'Come on, let's get you out of here.'

She picked up her bag and waited while she got discharged from the nurses station and then drove her back to the watch house.

She opened the door and let them inside as Jo flopped down on the couch.

(Station – About an hour later)

Jonesy looked up when he heard voices coming from the backdoor.

'Jo!'

'Hey,' she gave him a hug.

'Is PJ in his office?'

'Yeah,'

'Thanks.' She knocked on the door and then without waiting for an answer, pushed it open and went in, shutting the door behind her.

'Hey Joey,'

'Hey, I was wondering, could you grab me some clothes when you go home tonight.'

'Yeah sure, I'll bring them over to you later.'

'Thanks. You do understand, why I have to do this? Why I can't come home yet?'

'I don't really understand. But I respect that it's what you have to do. For you.'

'Thank you. I do still love you.'

'You know I still love you too.'

'Ofcourse I do.' She stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.

(3 Days Later)

'Are you sure you're ready to come back to work already?'

'Yes. It's not like the Boss will let me do hardly anything anyway.'

Suzie and Jo made their way through the back corridor and into the main office.

'Jo, you're back?'

'Yeah, some strange reason I miss the place.'

'Bet you don't miss the paperwork.'

'Ofcourse not, I am still human.'

Jo noticed a small box sitting on her desk. She opened it and pulled out a police name badge. She studied it for a minute before a smile broke out on her face and she went into the boss' office.

'Is this for real?'


	4. Chapter 4

**All's Fair in Love and War 4**

Previously in Love and War

Jo noticed a small box sitting on her desk. She opened it and pulled out a police name badge. She studied it for a minute before a smile broke out on her face and she went into the boss' office.

'Is this for real?'

'Ofcourse it is. '

'You want me, to be acting sergeant?'

'Why do you sound so surprised?'

'This is me, we're talking about. Irresponsible, little Jo.'

'You're a great cop Jo. He told me not to tell you. But it was the Inspector who recommended you.'

'Really?'

'You're that surprised.'

'Yeah, I mean, the Inspector and I have never really got on. It's quite an honour coming from him.'

'Just don't let me down.'

'I won't.'

(Next Morning – Station)

Jo lifted her head up when she heard the front door open and got up when the guy who had entered stopped at the front counter.

'Can I help you?'

'Constable Daniel McKenzie.'

'Senior Cons, I mean, Acting Sergeant Jo Parrish.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'You too. Come through.'

She led him into the station and pushed Tom's office door open a little bit.

'What now, Parrish?'

'New constable's here boss.'

'Alright send him in.'

The door to Tom's office opened ten minutes later (Suzie and Jonesy returned from patrol 5 minutes ago) and Tom led him out.

'Parrish can show you where everything is.'

'Sure.'

'So, this is Mt. Thomas.' Upon getting a good look at the guy Jo realised the exact extent of his good looks.

'Sure is. OK. This is Constable Suzie Raynor, Constable Evan Jones. He said pointing to each of them in turn. Constable Daniel McKenzie.'

Both Suzie and Jonesy shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

'You'll meet our detective later on when he can manage to force himself out of his office.'

PJ's office door flung open as he stormed out, clearing very angry for some reason.

'Is that report done Jo?'

'Yeah, it's here.' She handed it to him. 'Keep your shirt on. PJ. Constable Daniel McKenzie.'

'Yeah whatever,' he took the report and disappeared back into his office.

'And that's our charming detective. PJ Hasham. Don't mind him. He does grow on you.'

'Sure grew on you didn't he?' She heard Jonesy say under his breath.

'Do you want me start with all the things I know about you. I'm sure Suzie would be interested in a lot of them. Some of the things you let slip out that night at Tess' birthday.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Wouldn't I?'

(Later that Afternoon)

'Hey Jonesy, you want to take Daniel out on patrol show him round town.'

'Um sergeant. If it's OK. I usually go by Mac.'

'And I go by Jo. And it's fine. And were the hell is Jonesy? Suze?'

'How the hell would I know?'

'Alright I was just asking.'

Jonesy came out of the locker room.

'I heard my name.'

'Take Mac out on patrol, will ya? Show him around town'

'Sure, let's go.' The two of them left the station and Jo turned to Suzie.

'You OK?'

'I'm fine.' Suzie said, though Jo could tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't.

'Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk.'

Suzie leant over her desk pretending to get back to work, until Jo thought she heard a sob coming from her direction.

Jo got up and went over to her.

'Suze, what's the matter?'

'Nothing.' Suzie whispered.

'Come on Suze, you don't have to lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong.'

'It's Jonesy.'

'Did you guys have a fight?'

'Not really. We just, had a disagreement.'

'So you had a fight?'

'Yeah. I don't know what happened. We were talking and the next thing we were both yelling at each other.'

'It's not me is it? Me staying with you. I'm in the way aren't I?'

'No. I offered you a place to stay and I'm not going to ask you to move out just to make him happy.'

'Suzie. I know you guys have tried several times to get a relationship together. And you guys are really good together. I don't want to ruin that for you.'

'Please Jo, don't worry yourself. It has nothing to do with you. We were talking. And we realised, well, I guess you could say we want different things from this relationship.'

'I.e.?'

'He wants a commitment. And I want, I don't know. I mean, I want a commitment. But he's talking weddings and babies and I'm not ready for that yet. Not so soon after Brad.'

'Can you see it in the future. Wedding and babies I mean.'

'Yeah, I can. But I don't think I'm ready for it. Not yet.'

'Then tell him that. Talk to him tonight. Tell him what you told me. You want it, just not yet.'

'How do you always know the right thing to say?'

'I've got a younger cousin. She's about 3 years younger than me. Her mum died when she was little. She always came to me for advice.'

Patrol Car – Jonesy and Mac

'So, what do I need to know about everyone?'

'Well, PJ. Once you get to know him he's a good bloke. Especially out of work. Gets a bit edgy on the job sometimes. Boss. You get used to him. Not as grumpy as he may seem. Jo's great. Really nice. She actually listens if you've got a problem. Suzie. Same.'

'You missed yourself.'

'Well I'm just your average great bloke.' Jonesy said with smile.

'Anything else I need to know?'

'Don't mention the old sergeant. Ben Stewart.'

'He part on bad terms?'

'You could put it that way.'

'Fair enough.'

'If you want to get to know everyone better. Come to the Imperial Hotel tonight after work. We have drinks there most nights.'

'The Imperial. I'm actually staying there.'

'OK. I live there. Chris is a good sort.'

'Mmm. Thanks for the invite Evan.'

'And it's Jonesy. Only my grandmother calls me Evan.'

'I can understand that.'

Pub – That night

Jo, PJ, Jonesy, Tom and Mac walked into the pub (Suzie had already left work earlier) and over to the bar.

'Hey guys. Usual?'

'Yeah thanks Chrissy.'

'Chris, Where's Suzie?' Jo asked.

'Parlour. Is she OK?'

'Let me deal with it.'

She walked over to Jonesy and Mac and tapped Jonesy on the shoulder.

'Can I have a word?'

'Sure.' He followed Jo over into a corner.

'What's up?'

'Do us all a favour. Get over your pride. And go and talk to Suzie. She's in the parlour.'

'You girls tell each other everything don't you?'

'She was upset Jonesy. Just talk to her. And I don't mean yell. Listen to her. And then she's more likely to listen to you.'

'I don't even know what happened Jo. We were just talking and next thing we were arguing.'

'Do you care about her?'

'Ofcourse I do. I think I'm falling in love with her.'

'Then don't just give up. Fight for it. Fight for the relationship. If you both want it bad enough it will happen.'

'OK. I'll talk to her.'

'Good.' Jo turned to go,

'And Jo. Thanks.'

'Anytime.'

Suzie looked up from the parlour couch when she heard the door open slightly.

'Can we talk Suze?'

'I don't want another argument.'

'No. Talk. Not argue. Listen to what each other has to say.'

'Sure.' She patted the seat on the couch next to her and he sat down.

'Jonesy. I really care about you. I really do. I want a proper relationship. I really do. But all this talk about marriage and babies. I don't think I'm ready for that. Not yet. Not so soon after Brad.'

'Oh Suzie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it. I have no idea how hard it must be to take that step into another relationship. We'll take it slow. One step at a time.'

'Jo's been talking to you hasn't she? Don't deny it I can tell.'

'She said one really true thing. If I want you. I've got to fight for it. Not just give up when it gets too hard.'

'So are we OK?'

'Yeah. Come here.' He pulled her into a hug, which quickly turned to a passionate kiss. Suzie whispered into his ear, as they broke apart. 'Leave your door open. I'll be there around 11.'

They left to rejoin the others.


End file.
